berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserk Musou
|publisher = |director = |producer = |design = |programmer = |artist = |writer = |music = |platform =PlayStation 4 PlayStation 3 PlayStation Vita |release ='JP' October 27, 2016 NA Q4 2016 EU Q4 2016 |genre = . |modes = Single-player |rating =CERO - TBA ESRB - TBA PEGI - 18 |media =Blu-ray Disc, Digital, Vita Game Card |website =Official Website }} Berserk and the Band of the Hawk, known in Japan as is a hack-and-slash game developed by and published by for , , , and . It is a collaboration between Koei Tecmo's video game series and Kentaro Miura's Berserk manga series. Berserk Musō will release in Japan on October 27, 2016 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. The game is announced for Western territories under the name Berserk and the Band of the Hawk. The game will release in February 21, 2017 for America, and 24 February 2017 for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Microsoft Windows. Plot The game follows the story of the manga series, starting in the Golden Age Arc and ending in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc. Gameplay Berserk Musou is a 3D tactical-action/hack-and-slash game, set in large arenas based on various locations in the Berserk universe. Players may pick a single character to control in a large environment, where they will face hordes of demons and other monsters to slay in battle. Characters such as Guts can utilize special skills in battle called Kill-Crush Action, where characters can wipe out entire sieges with a single swing. In addition, certain characters have a special Transformation ability that allows them to change forms and become increasingly stronger, destroying enemies in a single blow. For example, Guts' Transformation Move has him don the infamous Berserker Armor, and Zodd can morph into his apostle form. Features Players can not only enjoy battle on multiple stages, but can also experience Story Mode where they will progress through the story of Berserk from the Black Swordsman arc through the Falcon of the Millennium Empire arc. In this mode, players can interact with characters and partake in memorable battles from the series. Development Berserk Musō was first revealed in a short promotion video by Koei Tecmo on June 12, 2016, prior to E3 2016. Koinuma Hisashi spearheaded the game's development after discussing his love of the story with the other staff members. He was pleased with the overall response of the teaser video, but feared that the erotic content may hamper overseas localization. A week later, on June 20, a flyer was sent out in Japan, which confirmed a September 21 release in the country. In an interview, producer Hisashi Koinuma confirmed that the development team is aiming to release the game as a CERO D title similar to their Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage series. Although it is labeled a collaboration, Berserk Musou will remain distinct from the 2016 anime series while containing footage from the 2012 film trilogy. On July 15, 2016, Koei Tecmo revealed that the Western version of the game is planned to release in Fall 2016. In Japan, first-print copies of the game will include a "wet-outfit costume" DLC code for Casca. Playable Characters *Guts (Golden Age) (Black Swordsman) (Berserker Armor) *Griffith (Golden Age) (Millennium Empire) *Casca (Golden Age) *Wyald *Schierke *Judeau *Serpico *Nosferatu Zodd (Golden Age) Other Characters *Puck *Farnese de Vandimion *Isidro *Flora *Skull Knight *Chief Inquisitor Mozgus *Egg of the Perfect World *Emperor Ganishka Locations *Bazuso Castle *Zodd's Space *Hill of Swords *Witch's Mansion *The Field *Tower of Conviction *The Qliphoth Gallery Title Logos Berserk Musou.jpg|Berserk Musou original title logo Berserk (Game).jpg|Berserk Musou English title logo Promotional Art Berserk Musou key visual art.jpg|Key visual art of Berserk Musou. Band of the Hawk Guts from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Guts as a member of Band of the Hawk. Black Swordsman Guts from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Guts as the Black Swordsman. Guts3.png|Promotional art of Guts in the Berserker Armor. Band of the Hawk Griffith from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Griffith as a member of Band of the Hawk. Neo Band of the Hawk Griffith from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Griffith as a member of Neo Band of the Hawk. Casca from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Casca. Judeau from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Judeau. Serpico_from_Berserk_Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Serpico. Schierke_from_Berserk_Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Schierke. Zodd1.png|Promotional art of Zodd. Zodd2.png|Promotional art of Zodd in his apostle form. DLC Costumes Casca DLC.png|Casca (Bathing version) exclusive DLC costume. Schierke Pirate Graffiti ver DLC.jpg|Schierke (Pirate Graffiti Makeup version) DLC costume. Guts White Swordsman ver DLC.png|Guts (White Swordsman version) DLC costume. Griffith Golden Hawk ver DLC.png|Griffith (Golden Hawk version) DLC costume. Schierke Aojima Shirt ver DLC.png|Schierke (Blue-striped Shirt version) DLC costume. Screenshots Gameplay= ss1_1.jpg|Guts slices through apostles. ss1_2.jpg|Guts using slicing action. ss3_1.jpg|Guts using his cannon arm. ss3_2.jpg|Guts clearing a troll horde. ss1_3.jpg|Guts' "Kill-Crush Action". Griffith killing enemies.jpg|Griffith using his elegant sword to kill soldiers. Griffith stabbing.jpg|Griffith stabbing his enemies. Griffith kill crash action.jpg|Griffith's "Kill-Crush Action". Casca kicking.jpg|Casca kicking soldiers. Casca slashing enemies.jpg|Casca slashing through soldiers. Judeau throwing knives.jpg|Judeau throws several knives at his opponents. Serpico fighting demons.jpg|Serpico fighting off Pishacas. Serpico kill crush action.jpg|Serpico's "Kill-Crush Action". ss3_3.jpg|Schierke casting a normal spell. Schierke casting fire.jpg|Schierke casting a fire spell. Schierke casting ice.jpg|Schierke casting an ice spell. Schierke casting wind.jpg|Schierke casting a wind spell. Zodd attacking humans.jpg|Zodd slices through human soldiers. Zodd cleaves through enemies.jpg|Zodd cleaves through soldiers with his cleaver and battle axe. Zodd transformed.jpg|Zodd in his "Transformation State". |-| Cinematic= ss2_1.jpg|Guts and Griffith confront Zodd. ss2_2.jpg|Guts during Griffith's Incarnation Ceremony. Mozgus' angry face.jpg|Mozgus angrily shouting. Skull knight appears.jpg|Skull Knight appears to warn Guts. Skull knight watches the tower.jpg|Skull Knight looking over the Tower of Conviction. The behelit smiles.jpg|The Egg of the Perfect World smiling creepily. Griffith and zodd.jpg|Griffith sets out to acquire his dream with Zodd. Guts and casca.jpg|Guts enjoys a quiet moment with Casca. Farnese BW.jpg|Farnese kneels in the dirt. ss2_3.jpg|Guts in the Berserk Armor against Grunbeld. Schierke talks to flora.jpg|Schierke talking with Flora. Guts rides zodd.jpg|Guts riding atop Zodd. Trailers 『ベルセルク無双』ティザー映像|Teaser (Original) BERSERK WORKING TITLE - E3 TEASER|Teaser (Koei Tecmo Europe edition) 【予約受付中】9 21発売予定『ベルセルク無双』PV1|Promotional Trailer 1 (Original) BERSERK Working title Promotional Trailer|Promotional Trailer 1 (Koei Tecmo America edition) Berserk Musou - Guts Trailer|Guts Trailer 【グリフィス編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Griffith Trailer 【キャスカ編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Casca Trailer 【ジュドー編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Judeau Trailer 【シールケ編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Schierke Trailer 【ゾッド編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Nosferatu Zodd Trailer 【狂戦士 ガッツ編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Berserker Armor Trailer Trivia * This is the first Berserk video game to be developed since the 2004 PS2 game. ** This is also the first Berserk video game since the 1999 Dreamcast game to be released outside of Japan. * All characters will be voiced by their respective seiyuus from the 2016 anime and movie trilogy. * The game will feature very little censorship pertaining to events from the manga, as the developers want to bring the full experience of Berserk to life. However, Koinuma Hisashi believes that in order to localize the game overseas, some of the more sexual content might have to be changed to meet requirements. ** On a more positive note, the Western version of Berserk Musou will have things that were held back from the Japanese version, which is most likely referring to the game's violent and gory content. External Links *Koei Tecmo Games: Berserk Musou Koei Tecmo Games special site **Koei Tecmo America: Berserk Musou Koei Tecmo America special site **Koei Tecmo Europe: Berserk Musou Koei Tecmo Europe special site *Twitter: Berserk Musou official Twitter Category:Video Games Category:Media